Sumo Kong
Sumo Kong is a giant ape who is king of the Star Fruit Kingdom. He is the fourth and final Kong boss and is the seventeenth and penultimate boss fight of the game. So far his only appearance was in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Description Much like what it was named after, Sumo Kong is a large, tall and incredible muscle ape that is based on a sumo wrestler, he has red eyes with dark orange eyelids and a scar across his right eye. He has greenish brown fur, and grey-blue shorts, in terms of size, he is the largest and tallest Kongs in the game, as he is two feet higher than Donkey Kong and is incredably skilled at eating and pushing also a fatty. He is the ruler of the Star-Fruit Kingdom, the sixteenth kingdom Donkey Kong ventures through in Donkey Kong Jungle Beat. Donkey Kong's battle takes place in space on an asteroid with Earth in the background. After a long fist-fight with Sumo Kong, Donkey Kong was victorious in battle and went on to do battle with the colossal Ghastly King. Sumo Kong appears with the other Kong Kings (Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong) at the end of the game ceremony, but, he is a little slow, as, it takes a few seconds for him to catch up with the other Kongs. It may be that Ghastly and Cactus King put a spell on the Kong Kings so they celebrate and honor Donkey Kong's victory over the Ghastly and Cactus King instead of attacking him. The Star-Fruit Kingdom contains Ninjape Rally and the Asteroid Belt. How to defeat Sumo Kong Being the final Kong boss, Sumo Kong is one of the strongest Kongs in the game, to defeat Sumo Kong, very quick actions are required. Sumo Kong's battle differs from the previous Kong bosses as Donkey Kong can't do counter strikes to dodging his attacks, When Sumo Kong is about to launch an attack, punch on the side where his arm is lifted, then he will try to push you with his hand. Players must then clap to dodge or duck and then start punching him, that's your chance to attack, after losing one-third of his HP, Sumo Kong becomes more faster and aggressive, so be careful, do this strategy a couple more times, and you'll defeat him and complete the level. Trivia * Sumo Kong's name, as well as his appearance, are obviously derived from the Japanese fighting style and sport, sumo wrestling. * Sumo Kong has the highest attack power out of any boss in the game, being able to take out 100 unties of Donkey Kong's health. * If Players are aiming for 100% completion by having 1000 or more beats to get all four Crest (or three Crest in the Wii version of this game), some can considered Sumo Kong as the hardest boss as they must avoid being hit by him at all cause, this is because all of Sumo Kong's attacks can do 100 damage, and can easily whip out Donkey Kong in a few hits or less if not careful. This is especially dangerous in the "Kong of the Mountain" secrete level that is only found in the Wii version, as Players are only granted 500 beats, so Sumo Kong can take out Donkey Kong in just five hits (or even less if Players have taken damage from ether Dread Kong, Karate Kong and/or Ninja Kong), or in some case, force Players to restart this level if only having 100 beats or less. * Due to Sumo Kong's large size, Donkey Kong jumps to Sumo Kong's face as he does counter strike punches with him. * Sumo Kong has a computer voice before and after he's defeated in the fight. However, this could be a part of the battle music. Category:Kongs Category:Royalty Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Donkey Kong Jungle Beat Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Jungle Beat Bosses Category:Big Time Bad Guys Category:Former villains Category:Allies